Dameon Clarke
|birthplace = Mississauga, Ontario, Canada |family = |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Dameon J. Clarke is a Canadian actor and voice actor best known for his role as Handsome Jack in the Borderlands series and Cell in the Dragon Ball series. Biography Clarke was born in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada, on January 16, 1972. He started acting in Vancouver, British Columbia, when he was eleven years old, with his first role being in a made-for-TV movie called Secrets of a Married Man. After taking a break so that he could finish school, he returned to voice acting by the time he was 25 years old. In the early 2000s, his career received a boost when he managed to gain a leading role in the film A Scanner Darkly while he was living in Dallas, Texas. He was introduced to Funimation Productions, after which he provided his voice for the English dubs of many anime, including Dragon Ball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakasho, and many others. Clarke eventually earned a BTVA Award for his portrayal of Cell in Dragon Ball Z. He later moved to Los Angeles, California, in around 2005 and started working in television and film. Clarke became one of the few actors to have guest-starred on three of the four shows in the CSI franchise and two of three shows in the NCIS franchise. In 2008, Clarke starred in the film How to be a Serial Killer, for which he won several best actor awards, including at the NY Horror Film Festival and the LA Shriekfest Film Festival. Clarke has voiced over 200 characters, including Handsome Jack in the video game series Borderlands 2, Borderlands, The Presequel!, and Tales From the Borderlands. After the release of Borderlands 2, Handsome Jack became so popular that despite having him killed off, Gearbox Software developed Borderlands, The Presequel! to develop the character's backstory and to allow the player to play as him for the first time. Telltale Games also brought the character back from the dead in Tales From the Borderlands. He won several awards for his portrayal of Handsome Jack, including the notable Spike TV Video Game Award for Best Performance by a Human Male. On Criminal Minds Clarke portrayed Christopher Crawford, one of Karl Arnold's victims, in the Season One episode "The Fox". Filmography *Dragon Ball Super: Broly (2018) - Paragus (English version, voice) *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Cell (English version, voice) *Un Amor (2017) - Mr. Felman *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Nathan Spencer (voice) *How to Get Away with Murder - 7 episodes (2016-2017) - Detective John Mumford *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 (2016) - Cell (English version, voice) *Kiss the Devil in the Dark (2015) - Marcus *CSI: Cyber (2016) - Edward Daniels * #thetimeisnow (2015) - Doctor Mathis *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) - Sam Langdon *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel - Claptastic Voyage (2015) - Handsome Jack *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (2015) - Cell (English version) *Tales from the Borderlands: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Handsome Jack *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Handsome Jack *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Unknown (voice) *Graceland - 6 episodes (2013-2014) - ADIC Clarke *Major Crimes (2014) - Alan Burke *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Rolento F. Schugerg (credited as Alan Smithe) *Kinnick (2014) - Narrator (voice) *Sister (2014) - Brett *NCIS (2013) - Homicide Detective Paul Dockry *Who the F Is Buddy Applebaum (2013) - Tom Stevens *The Bystander Theory (2013) - Jason Kilgore *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Handsome Jack (voice) *Hawken (2012) - Otto *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Rolento F. Schugerg (English version, credited as Alan Smithe) *Drew Peterson: Untouchable (2012) - State Detective Franklin *Dragon Ball Z Kai - 29 episodes (2010-2011) - Cell (English version) (credited as Dartanian Nickelback) *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Nathan Spencer (English version) *Make It or Break It (2010) - Committee Chairman *Castle - 2 episodes (2010) - Scott Dunn *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) - Gage Jenson *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - US Grunt (voice) *League of Legends (2009) - Kha'Zix/Singed (voice) *CSI: NY (2009) - Aaron Dexter *DragonBall: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Bora/Tambourine (English version) *Raising the Bar (2009) - Sean Lusik *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Scott Tucker *I Love You Phillip Morris (2009) - Houston Lawyer *24 - 3 episodes (2009) - Alan Tanner *The Last Remnant (2008) - Young *How to Be a Serial Killer (2008) - Mike Wilson *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Cell (English version) *Supernatural (2008) - Jack Montgomery *Prison Break - 4 episodes (2008) - Andrew Blauner *Fab Five: The Texas Cheerleader Scandal (2008) - Coach Adam Reeve *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Cell (English version) *Army of Two (2008) - American Grunt *Dragonball Z: Budokai tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Cell/Tambourine (English version) *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (2007) - Cell (English version) *What About Brian - 2 episodes (2007) - Brad *Without a Trace (2007) - Kelsey Stewart *Tucked Away (2007) - Unknown *Dawn of Mana (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, uncredited) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Cell (English version) *Ergo Proxy - 3 episodes (2006) - Proxy One (English version) *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Cell (English version) *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Arngrim (English version, uncredited) *A Scanner Darkly (2006) - Mike *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Cell (English version) *CSI: Miami (2006) - Wayne Reynolds *Criminal Minds - "The Fox" (2005) TV episode - Christopher Crawford *Sole Possessions (2005) - Danny *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Cell (English version) *Kamichu! (2005) - Neko Modoki/Agent *Indefinitely (2005) - Jay Hossela *The Prodigy (2005) - Chris *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices (English version) *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Cell/Cell Jr. *Girls Bravo - 2 episodes (2005) - Ebi/Event Staff (English version) *Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict (2005) - Anubis *Bloodrayne 2 (2004) - Zerenski/Minions *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Cell (English version) *Life by the Drop (2004) - Older Lucas *Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament (2004) - Younger Brother Toguro *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2004) - Scar (English version) *LAX (2004) - Jim, Bomb Squad Member *Seventy-8 (2004) - Edward *Fullmetal Alchemist - 18 episodes (2003-2004) - Scar (English version) *Third Watch - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - Estrada/Anti-Crime One (credited as Damion Clarke) *The Alamo (2004) - Mr. Jones *Gunslinger Girl - 6 episodes (2003-2004) - Hilshire (English version) *The Galaxy Railways - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - President Drake (English version) *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Cell (English version) *Saving Jessica Lynch (2003) - Ranger Harper *Quiet Desperation (2003) - Clyde Calloway *Roadkill (2003) - Slade/Additional Voices *Dragon Ball - 12 episodes (2001-2003) - Tambourine/Bora/Additional Voices/Bear Thief *Secondhand Lions (2003) - Animal Truck Driver *Dragon Ball Z - 62 episodes (2000-2003) - Cell/South Kai/Bora/Adult Gohan (English version) *Bloodrayne (2002) - Hedrox *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Cell (English version) *Kiddy Grade (2002) - Armblast (English version) *The President's Man: A Line in the Sand (2002) - Andy Shelby *Fruits Basket - 3 episodes (2001) - Kazuma Sohma *Hall of Mirrors (2001) - Agent Riley *House of the Generals (2000) - Fritz *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) - Co-Pilot *The Mecca (2000) - Mobster *Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr (2000) - Ken/Editor/Hale Cooper *Blue Gender - 6 episodes (1999-2000) - Dice Quaid/Ted/Additional Voices *Detective Conan - 39 episodes (1996-1998) - George Kaminski/Inspector Worthington/Lily's Father/Walton/Samuel Taylor (English version) *Dragon Ball GT - 5 episodes (1996-1997) - Cell/Popell *Detective Conan: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (1997) - George Kaminski (English version) *Dragon Ball Z - 62 episodes (1989-1995) - Cell/South Kai/Torbie/Arqua/Reg/Zeshin/Boon's Dad/Pigero/Bora/Upa *Lupin III: Die, Nostradamus (1995) - Chris/Phillip (English version) *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (1995) - South Kai/Arqua/Skull Man (English version) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files - 36 episodes (1993-1994) - Younger Toguro/Additional Voices - (English version) *Lupin III: Voyage to Danger (1993) - Keith Hayden (English version) *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound - Producer (English version) *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) - Paragus (English version) *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (1993) - Gohan (English version) *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock the Father of Goku (1990) - Demetrious (English version) *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) - Bora (English version) *Dragon Ball - 7 episodes (1988) - Tambourine *Blackout (1985) - Battered Child *Secrets of a Married Man (1984) - Alex 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors